Dewgong
|border = |name = Dewgong |jname = (ジュゴン Jugon) |image = Dewgong.png |ndex = 087 |evofrom = Seel |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = DOO-gong |hp = 90 |atk = 70 |def = 80 |satk = 70 |sdef = 95 |spd = 70 |total = 475 |species = Sea Lion Pokémon |type = / |height = 5'07" |weight = 264.6 lbs. |ability = Thick Fat Hydration Ice Body (Dream World) |color = White |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Dewgong (Japanese: ジュゴン Jugon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Dewgong is a long, completely white Pokémon. It has billowing fins. There is also a horn on its head that is useful for bashing through thick ice. It is somewhat just a more elegant version of seel. Special abilities Dewgong can have the ability Thick Fat or the ability Hydration. Thick Fat gives Dewgong resistance to or -type attacks. Hydration allows any status condition to be healed when it is raining. Dewgong are well-adapted to the frigid temperatures of their environment. Evolution Dewgong is the evolved form of Seel, as of level 34. Game info Game locations |redblue=Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Seafoam Islands |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Evolve Seel |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Seel |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Seafoam Islands, Icefall Cave |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 226 and 230 |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Victory Road |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Stores thermal energy in its body. Swims at a steady 8 knots even in intensely cold waters. |yellow=Its entire body is a snowy-white. Unharmed by even intense cold, it swims powerfully in icy waters. |gold=Its streamlined body has little drag in water. The colder the temperature, the friskier it gets. |silver=It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. |crystal=It sleeps under shallow ocean waters during the day, then looks for food at night when it's cold. |ruby=Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |sapphire=Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |emerald=It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago. |firered=Its body is covered with a pure white fur. The colder the weather, the more active it becomes. |leafgreen=It stores thermal energy in the body. It swims at a steady eight knots even in intensely cold waters. |diamond=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |pearl=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |platinum=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |heartgold=Its streamlined body has little drag in water. The colder the temperature, the friskier it gets. |soulsilver=It loves frigid seas with ice floes. It uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. |black=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |white=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |black 2=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. |white 2=In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. }} Trivia *The name Dewgong comes from the animal, the Dugong, which is a manetee-like creature. *Dewgong is the first -type Pokémon in the National Pokédex order. *Manaty was Dewgong's beta English name. Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line